I Love You
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A lil bit between Addi and Derek. Derek has a paitent and realises he can't lose Addi, and she throws in a little surprise.


**A/N:**Ok so I started this ages ago but got sidetracked by other stories and writer's block. It's just a lil bit between Derek and Addi. Derek has a paitent that makes him realise that he doesn't want to lose Addi, ever. Thanks to Beth for betaing, you rock hun!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA but I am getting an army together to go take over shondaland and bring bakc happy Addek, so if you care to join please review!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**I love you**

Addison stood in the trailer looking through the cupboards. She became more frustrated as she went passed each cupboard. She slammed the last one with a loud bang. The one thing she wanted to eat and they didn't have anywhere in the trailer. Addison was thinking about driving to the store but decided against it when she saw Derek's car pull up outside. She watched as he turned the engine off, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He stopped when he saw her watching. Addison sighed, she got the feeling an argument was coming. She knew it would be hard. When she left New York and arrived in Seattle, Addison knew it would be hard to get her marriage back, sometimes she just felt like she was the only one trying. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to keep going.

Derek just stood staring at his wife in the trailer. She looked different. He looked at her, really looked at her and noticed the stress on her face. He knew what had caused it. _Maybe she wouldn't have cheated if I hadn't become absent? Maybe our marriage wouldn't be this hard if I hadn't left New York when I found them together? Maybe I should have done something sooner?_ Too many 'maybes' crossed his mind and he sighed. Derek started towards the deck and opened the door.

Addison tensed as she watched Derek look at her. She watched as he made towards the deck and opened the door. She was frozen to the spot afraid of what he would say. She was surprised when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist and a head bury into her neck. Addison didn't want to ruin the moment but she couldn't stop herself.

"Derek?"

"I just need you to be in my arms at the moment ok? Just be in my arms and I'll explain later." She nodded her head, then slowly she turned around in his arms so she was facing Derek and looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

After what felt like forever, Derek lifted his head and pulled Addison back just enough so he could look at her. It was still awhile before he spoke.

"I had a patient today, that made me realise I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you. It's something I would hate to happen, and I haven't been stopping it. Slowly I'm losing you, even back in New York. And I have to stop it now. I can't lose you. You're my life. Meredith was just an anti-Addison. I never loved her like I love you, and I really want our marriage to work. I want to be with you, I want to make this work, I really do." Addison blinked trying to stop the tears, but they still fell.

"You have to mean it Derek. I can't take it if you're not serious. I need you to actually try to make our marriage work, I need you to be here, with me, and I need you to stop looking at her. I'm not the only one in this marriage Derek." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gave her a loving smile.

"I know. And I promise I will be here from now on, I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He lent in and kissed her gently on the lips, showing her how serious he was. They pulled apart and lent their foreheads against each other gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly a huge smile spread across Addison's face.

"What?" Derek was confused. Her smile seemed to get bigger.

"Well you know how you said you always wanted children?" She waited until his face lit up in realisation. "I'm pregnant Derek, we're going to have a baby." He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That is just great. I'm having a baby with the woman I love." He kissed her once more and carried her to the bedroom where they celebrated creating a new life.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! And if you want to join my army to takwe over shondaland and bring back addek let me know!


End file.
